Farewell, My Friend
Farewell, My Friend is the second episode of ''Once Upon a Time: The Chronicles. Cast * Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie * Daisy Ridley as Jessica * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan * Jared Gilmore as Henry Mills * ? as Dr. Hopper * Amy Adams as Phi * Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Episode ''Night - Susan's Apartment - 2012 Susan woke up in a pool of sweat. She had that dream, again. Why was always the same ''thing? She did kill herself but.. why that specific part? Her brain was really that messed up due to everything that happened to her? She stood up and went outside, on the balcony, to take some fresh air. It was 4:02 AM. She was living a new life. ''She ''saved her from the breaking point. Living in Los Angeles, or USA in general, was one of Susan's dreams since she visited it from the first time on 1942. Exactly 70 years ago. She was wondering if her siblings were doing something, ''somewhere. Maybe they would have been proud of her, she had been able to move on and feeling better. She then checked her phone again, it was 4:35. Time to go back to sleep. Work was in less than 4 hours and needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and remember her happy days with her siblings, playing with toys, hide-and-go-seek and with the other children of the neighbourhood. She could hear Peter's voice, clearly. He was calling her, their mother's friend had arrived. "Miss Phi has arrived! She brought some chocolate!" It was something she never wanted to forget. She imagined her siblings until she fell asleep, tears rolling down her face. ------- Day: 10:07 AM - Starbucks '' Susan was working as a barista in one of the Starbucks in LA. She was preparing a pumpkin spice latte for a girl when Jessica, her friend and co-worker, was talking about her time with her boyfriend. '''JESSICA: Ok so, Jason and I then went to the restaurant last night...it was amazing! Did I tell you? SUSAN: (rolling eyes) Second time since this morning. JESSICA: I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited for what happened. Jason is really hot and he went out with someone like me. SUSAN: (turning to Jessica) Don't say that. JESSICA: Huh? Say what? SUSAN: Don't say "someone like me". You are pretty and beautiful and I wish you happiness for your relationship. JESSICA: (smiles) I was so lucky to meet you, Suzy. I wasn't the only British girl in here. Susan smiles back and writes "Bethy" on the cup of the pumpkin spice latte and then gives it to the girl who ordered it. JESSICA: Jason has two sisters, an older and a younger one. The younger is going to college on this fall while the older one is working in Philadelphia, or at least that's what he said. SUSAN: So...two siblings huh? Susan looked down, deep in her thoughts.. ------ '''''Dr. Hopper's study - London, 1950 It was the morning of June 28 and Susan was ready for her weekly sessions with Dr. Hopper. She couldn't stop thinking about that weird dream. Was it some kind of premonitory dream? No..it felt way too real to be something like that. DR. HOPPER: 'Good morning, Ms. Pevensie. '''SUSAN: '''Please, call me just Susan. ''The doctor cleared his throat. 'DR. HOPPER: '''Ok...Susan. How do you feel today? '''SUSAN: '''How.. do I feel? '''DR. HOPPER: '''Is there something do you want to talk about? '''SUSAN: '''I... ''She was afraid to reveal the weird dream she had. 'SUSAN: '''I had a dream tonight. '''DR. HOPPER: '''What kind of dream? '''SUSAN: '''I dreamed my siblings. We were all playing together, like when we were young. And then there was the war and we were all forced to leave our home. ''She hadn't been able to tell him the truth. '' '''DR. HOPPER: '''I see. ''Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. 'DR. HOPPER: '''Come in. ''Susan looked at the clock, it was 10:30. Exactly the same time when she died in the dream. '' '''DR. HOPPER: '''Good morning, miss. ''Susan turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Phi, her mother's friend, she hadn't seen since her last trip in America. '''PHI: '''Hello, Dr. Hopper. Hello, Susan. ------ ''Starbucks - Present Time'' 'JESSICA: '''Hey Susan. ''Susan looked at her friend. 'SUSAN: '''Huh? '''JESSICA: '''A customer has arrived. ''Susan turned around. A blonde woman and a kid was looking at her. '''SUSAN: '''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I had a slight headache. Please, forgive me. '''WOMAN: '''No problem. I would like a cappuccino, please. '''JESSICA: ''(smiles) What about the kid? '''KID: '(frowns) ''I'm not a kid! And I would like some hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, please. '''WOMAN: '''Names are Emma and Henry. '''SUSAN: '''Coming right away! ''Soon after the two sit on a table, Jessica looked at the girl again. '''JESSICA: '''Are you sure you're okay? '''SUSAN: '''It was just an headache. Nothing to worry about. '''JESSICA: '''Ok.. if you say so. Category:OUAT: The Chronicles Episodes